A Few Dead Men
A Few Dead Men is the ninth episode in season ten of . Synopsis Three high schoolers convicted of killing a boy in 1991 are set free 19 years later. However, when one of the men is found stabbed to death, new questions arise about their innocence and what really happened that fateful day. Plot In 1992, Frank answered a call in a rural area and found the dead body of Troy Faber, a teenager who was tied to a tree, tortured and killed. Three young men were arrested and charged with the crime. In 2011, the men are released after the key witness recants his statement. Celebrity Kayla Bledsoe holds a press conference to celebrate that these innocent men are out of jail, and there are protestors in the crowd—including Troy Faber’s parents. They start to charge the stage, but the cops get the former prisoners out of danger while Horatio speaks with the Fabers and stops them from trying to attack the men they hold responsible for their son’s death. Later, the three men are having a party at Kayla’s mansion. Rocco winds up dead in the bathroom, and he was stabbed ten times: eight times in the chest, once in the back and once in the thigh. The brutal murder mimics Troy’s death all those years ago. At first, it appears that Rocco may have been killed by Kayla Bledsoe, the famous singer who campaigned to free these men. When Calleigh and Ryan confront her, she does have a terrible secret to confess, but it isn’t what they were expecting: Victor raped her. She blames herself for what happened, and she realized when he attacked her that Victor did kill Troy all those years ago. Calleigh stays with her at the hospital while they do a sexual assault kit, and she’s there to protect her when Victor heads to the hospital to kill her before she can get him arrested again. Horatio catches Victor as he tries to escape, and the man grabs an innocent bystander and holds her hostage with a scalpel. Horatio doesn’t hesitate to shoot Victor, and he fires another shot after the hostage gets out of the way. Horatio stands over Victor, who asks if God will forgive him for what they did to Troy Faber—Horatio tells him there’s “not a chance” of forgiveness. Walter and Dr Loman discover that Rocco’s genitals were cut, which is consistent with what happened to Troy. That information wasn’t released to the public, so the killer knows details about the original case. A blood stain on Rocco’s pants has an imprint of the Shadow Elite insignia. Troy Faber’s father joined the group when he was in the Marines, but he says there are plenty of people with the same knife. They bring in Troy’s mother Connie as well, and she admits to stabbing Rocco. She thinks about her son’s death every day, and she couldn’t bear to see his killers laughing and experiencing freedom they didn’t deserve. Connie claims that she only stabbed Rocco once, and Loman confirms that the nonfatal stab wound in Rocco’s chest is from the knife Troy’s mother used. However, the other wounds were inflicted by a different, duller blade. Walter and Loman find flakes of dried blood on Rocco from Troy Faber—he was killed with the murder weapon from 1992, which was never recovered. Calleigh wonders if the killers left the weapon at the scene, so Frank leads Horatio and Ryan to where he found Troy Faber’s body. Ryan locates a piece of metal from the murder weapon embedded in a gash in one of the tree’s roots. The metal has a zinc coating, which indicates that it was used for athletic purposes—like Darren’s javelin from track and field. Darren overheard Victor and Rocco talking at the party, and he realized that they were guilty of Troy’s murder. They lied to the world, and they lied to him. He went back and dug up the javelin they buried, and he used it to kill Rocco. Darren will go back to prison, but at least he’s going away for a crime he actually committed. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * David Meunier as Darren Riggs * Scott Anthony Leet as Rocco Damara * Mac Brandt as Victor Shetland * Spencer List as Troy Faber * Richard Cox as Judge Ebersol * Susie Abromeit as Kayla Bledsoe * David Andrews as Bruce Faber * Michele Greene as Connie Faber * Josh Coxx as Zach Anderson * Clint Lee Napier as Darren Riggs at 18 * Dedan Donovan as Rocco Damara at 18 * Patrick O'Neil as Victor Shetland at 18 * Kelli Kirkland Powers as Jury Foreman * Ankur Bhatt as Male Physician See Also